duskfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronan
Ronan is a feared pirate and former traveling companion to Borak. Background When Borak ran from the palace, he had nothing with him. He found himself in the slums, where he met Ronan, who took pity and sympathy with Borak, and helped him steal food to survive, not knowing that Borak was in fact the runaway prince of Kutham. Together, the two became fast friends, and lived together in the slums. Ronan often talked of life outside the slums. Borak as a result grew increasingly interested in the “outside world”, and so the two dreamed to go out on an adventure together to “breathe the fresh air” to “live life to its fullest”. Borak mentions that he dreams of helping others, and so they too decided to help people along the way. They sometimes played with the slums children. When they both grew older, they finally were able to escape the clutches of the slums and venture out. They wandered across lands, highly fascinated by almost everything they saw, from the most unusual trees, to the colorful markets in town, and even small animals they encountered along the way. They ventured through the streets of towns, and had a taste of different foods and beverages. At some point, they began working for mercenary bands, earning a good amount of gold for their help and deeds. Ronan became increasingly interested and mesmerized by the seas and oceans. Sometimes the mercenary band ventured out to sea, encountering pirates along the way. Borak and Ronn would resist the pirates, defeat them, and claim their ships and treasures. Ronan suggests that they should both work together to steal more “stolen” treasure and redistribute them to the people, in which they did. At some point, they encountered a whirlpool housing the Kraken, a ferocious, giant monster of the seas. Borak and Ronan struggled to defeat it before it crushed them and sunk their entire ship. Ronan delivered the final blow, but in its thrashing, the Kraken knocked away part of the ship with Borak on it. Borak was flung out into the sea and was seemingly swept into the whirlpool along with the Kraken. Eventually, the whirlpool died down, the Kraken and Borak nowhere to be seen. Horrified, Ronan spent days searching for his lost friend afterwards. Although many days lead to unsuccessful searches, Ronan never gave up on his search and pressed onwards, refusing to believe Borak was dead, vowing to find Broak and continue adventuring for him. Every night Ronan would gaze at the moon and speak as if he was speaking to Borak, reciting all the things he accomplished and did that day. While on their adventures, the two would gaze at the moon at night and admire his beauty - influenced his habit of “talking to the moon”. Unbeknownst to Ronan, Borak survived; he was swept to Talas. Story After much voyage at sea and stealing treasures from numerous pirates, word has spread about the supposed king of the seas. Such a thing isn’t overlooked by Uto. Crius deemed the king of the seas a worthy candidate for a general. During one of Ronan’s travels, Noctus was sent to set a trap to snag Ronan into his clutches. (Senpai) “So eventually when they do meet again Ronan has been corrupted by god already during his travels. In his corruption he rampages through Kutham for its riches and executed the queen, Borak’s mother, as an example for resistance. When they reunite Borak is going on Ronans turf and trespassing. Borak doesn't recognize him until he sees him face to face and then they have the oh so anime HOW COULD YOU WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU and then they get into a fight that Borak wins. The corruption of god slowly goes away while Ronan helps the thief group from the shadows while at the same time confronting our protagonists as a villain, as his encounters with Borak continue so does his old self as god's corruption grows weaker. The there's a moment where our heroes have been caught in an ambush or trap set by the 7 generals (or what remains). Then as he personally meets the party as the general in charge of the escape route, Borak faces him with and blocks their path. Borak chooses to have a duel with him and Ronan agrees with the cockiest attitude ever *Insert epic fight scene and as Borak's about to lose Ronan stops* Due to the power of "friendship", he can't bring himself to do it, and finally breaks free and remembers all the horrid things he's done. He tosses Borak a potion or something and tells him how to get out safely, Borak calls bullshit and is having a hard time believing him until Ronan says "God you're the most ungrateful friend ever. Don't you need to save the lives of the innocent or some shit? You always said that a smile was worth dirty hands." And then shows a smile without any wickedness akin to his old days. After Borak stutters his former friend’s name in recognition, Ronan sadly smiles and says "Borak, there’s so much unforgivable things that I've done ... I was the one who killed your mother, could you ever forgive someone who killed someone dear to you? I know you wouldn’t… and I know there isn’t anything I can do to make it up to you…. but this is the least I can do." But Borak quietly tells him that he knows that the Ronan that killed his mother wasn't the same Ronan he knew and is talking to now. Ronan smiles and literally kicks him to the curb so he can start moving. And Borak goes "next time I see you imma beat your ass". Then we cut to Ronan's redemption as he tells his crew to hold the point and not to fear the death ‘cause they're better than those soldiers Seti realize that Ronan betrayed him because they had like a big ass trap that he was supposed to have exploded, and infuriated by his betrayal he goes to execute him personally and cut through the pirates blocking his path. But the pirates buy enough time and he finds Ronan sitting on a crate and twirling his gun. He calls him spineless a coward and a traitor but he just sticks his tongue out at them. Given how selfish this is for his own gain, this escape would heavily affect his military credit so he’s pissed. There's random boxes of things everywhere and then he remembers the trap they set up. Ronan smiles sadly and shoots his gun into the explosives that he had hidden and as the fireball goes flying he says "you always said a smile was worth dirty hands", and the explosion blocks the pathway with rubble and heavily injures all in the vicinity. Borak, who refused to leave Ronan behind, came back for him, only to see Seti slay Ronan out of fury. Crying in grief and horror, Borak risked a few burns running and getting to Ronan. Seti flees the scene, wounded with severe burns, and Borak carries a dying Ronan out. They have one last talk before Ronan dies in Borak’s arms. Ronan begs Borak to stop Uto, and entrusts him with his ship and riches. (Borak begins sniffling and crying) Ronan: "Y'know… that's a lot of stuff I'm giving to you… you should be grateful you stupid bastard… Stop that snuffling… it looks horrible on you. Smile……. Could you… smile… for me? One more time? Just like before… all those times we spent together … I want to experience it… one last time… Because maybe then all this… all the blood on my hands … might not be so bad anymore." (Borak cracks a weak smile with tears) "You're a moron, you know that?" (Ronan coughs a weak laugh) "There’s that smile I always liked… thank you, Borak… for everything… and I’m so… sorry."” Borak takes Ronan’s bandana and earrings and wears it from then on, as a reminder of their friendship. Etymology Ronan is an Irish name, meaning "little seal." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Kutham